Commercial lawn mowing businesses typically utilize a trailer to transport the lawn equipment associated with the business and then have a separate truck or trailer for hauling grass clippings, limbs and other debris associated with the business. One of the main problems suffered by conventional commercial lawn businesses is the time required to load grass clippings in bags or onto the back of trucks. In addition, it is an arduous task to unload the yard waste at the landfill or other designated site.
A further problem associated with the majority of commercial lawn businesses is the loading and unloading of equipment from trailers. Typically, ramps must be lifted and installed in position to roll the equipment onto and off of the trailer.